Can't escape the past
by Starlit487
Summary: When Rose Winters enters Mystic Falls to escape her past she soon finds that her past is catching up with her faster than she would like it to. She soon finds herself in the middle of all the drama of Mystic falls and discovers a connection between her and the Original Vampires. Warning: Some events from the television series are revised or have never happened yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Unknown POV**

As I walked on the side of the road during the night I saw the sign that I've been looking for. **Mystic Falls 5 Miles ahead. **I don't know what it is about this place, but it feels like it's been drawing me to it for a very long time. Hopefully I'll b able to start a new life for myself here.

**Normal POV**

When Elena woke up the next day the sun was shining through her windows. So much has changed for Elena and her friends through the past year. Elena was now a vampire, not thanks to Rebekah which in turned caused Alaric's death since Bonnie had linked them together by accident as her power was increasing tremendosly. Elena also chose Damon over Stefan much to everyone's surprise and a bigger surprise was that Stefan decided to stay in Mystic Falls instead of leaving. Even the Originals had their own share of drama. When Esther had come back from the dead everyone thought she was going to correct her mistake from a thousand years ago, but all she wanted to do was live in peace with her children and cause no harm to the people of Mystic Falls. Elena only hopes that they keep to their word, she's sick and tired of all this vampire drama.

When Elena arrived at school Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for her. "So why haven't you guys signed up for the 70's decade dance" Caroline asked going through her list of sign ups. "Sorry Care Dad said I can't go you know with all the recent deaths that come from these dances" Bonnie said. "Oh Believe me there will be no death at all tomorrow night or let lighting strike me down now" Caroline said dramatically. "Yea besides Damon and I have plans for that night anyhow" Elena said. "Like what" Caroline said as she stopped at her locker. Elena smiled a little and said "He's taking me out for the night, though I don't know where." Caroline just rolled her eyes and as she turned around she bumped into someone, which caused them to drop them all their papers. "Oh my god I'm sorry" Caroline said as she bent down to help pick up the scattered papers along with Elena and Bonnie. "Oh now it's quite alright I think it was my fault" the girl said. When they finished gathering the rest of the papers the girls got a better look at the girl. She looked very young to be a high schooler, she had long light brown hair with blue eyes, with a heart shaped face. She was also wearing a dull gray dress that seemed like it should be worn in the 90's. Her defying feature was her height, with how young she looked she was about as tall as Caroline. "I've never seen you before are you new" Bonnie asked. The girl just smiled and said "Yes I just moved here from New York my name is Rose Winters." "If you don't mind if I ask Rose how old are" Elena asked. "16" Rose replied. "Really, you look so much younger like your 13" Caroline said surprised. Rose giggled and said "I get that a lot believe me." Rose looked at the clock and said "I'm sorry I got to get going, if you don't mind can tell me where the principal's office is." "If you go straight and make a right it's the front door on the left." Rose smiled and "Thank you so much it was nice meeting you hope to see you guys later." With that Rose walked away. "She seemed very nice" Elena said. "Yea, but no taste in fashion did you see that dress she'll be the mockery of the school" Caroline said. Bonnie just stood watching Rose walk away she got this strange feeling about the girl. "What's wrong Bonnie" Caroline asked. "Nothing lets go" Bonnie said to the other girls. The girls then continued on their way to classes.

**Rose's POV**

After getting my schedule finalized with the principal I was finally on my way to class. I was very exited today was the start of my new life. For some reason after meeting those girls earlier I had this strange feeling about them. I could already tell that girl Bonnie was a witch, but Elena and Caroline there was something different about them like they weren't human at all. As I was walking through the empty halls to find my history class I saw a girl just wondering around. She had straight blonde hair wearing a white tang top with jewerly around her neck with some jeans. Her facial expression seemed very cold, but there was something very familiar about her. I decided to approach her. "Excuse me miss" I asked polietly. "What" she answered rudely as she turned around, but the minute she looked at me her eyes widened. "Sorry to bother you, but do you know where the history room is" I asked nervously. She looked at me with a shocked expression which was starting to creep me out. I suddenly got that strange feeling again that I had with Caroline and Elena. "What's your name" the girl suddenly demanded. "Rose Winters" I said. "The rooms on the second floor 222" she said and suddenly left. I wonder what that was about.

**Normal POV**

Rebekah quickly went into the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone to call Klaus. She couldn't believe after all these years she was finally back. When Klaus picked up Rebekah said "Nik I know you'll find these hard to believe, but Rose is here I'm positive it's her." As Klaus was speaking Rebekah just nodded furiously. "I don't know how the hell she got her, but she is and we'll get her back."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter one for my new story and I hoped everyone liked it. Next chapter we'll see Rose interacting more with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. Damon and Stefan will be in the next chapter as well so please bare with me. So please review and let me know what you think Reviews help me get the next chapters up sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

It was the end of the school day and Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were in study hall. "Are you sure Bonnie" Elena asked whispering. Bonnie nodded and said "I'm sure the moment our hands touched I sensed that she was witch, but there's something strange about her magic." "What do you mean" Caroline asked. "I mean very old magic that hasn't been practiced for like centuries, my guess is she comes from a very powerful line of witches" Bonnie said. "So why does It matter to us" Caroline asked. "Because I remember Grams telling me that witches stopped practicing that kind of magic because of the danger that it imposes" Bonnie said. "So you think she came to Mystic falls for a reason" Elena asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to befriend her to see if I can find anything out" Bonnie said.

Just at that moment Rose walked in giving the teacher her slip. Rose then went to sit down at the only available sit which was in front of Bonnie. "So Rose how was first day" Bonnie asked striking up a conversation. Rose turned around and smiled and said "Very well thank you." "So how do you like Mystic Falls" Bonnie asked. "It's nice a lot different from New York that's for sure" Rose said giggling. "What made your parents decide to move from such a fabulous city to this boring town" Caroline said dramatically. Rose was silent for a moment, which worried the girls a little. "Actually it was my decision, you see I'm an orphan my parents died a few years ago and there was too many memories in New York." "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Elena said sympathetic to the young girl. Rose just shook her head and said "It's fine you guys didn't know." "So what you live all by yourself" Bonnie asked. Rose nodded and said "Yea in a small apartment in town, I'm supported by relatives elsewhere, but I'm still going to get a job to bring in some extra money." Bonnie by now seemed uncertain whether she had some kind of ulterior motive or now because she seems like just a teenage girl put in a tragic situation. Though through the experiences she's been through she knows she could also be making up some sob story as well. It was still better to get to know her to be on the safe side. So for the rest of the class period the girls got to know each other better and all four them got along pretty well.

**Rose's POV**

After class was over the girls invited me to dinner tomorrow night at the grill which I accepted. I can't believe this is really happening my life is finally starting to get back on track maybe god was watching me after all. As I was walking out of school I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw it was that girl from earlier in the hallways. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my behavior earlier you just caught me in a bad mood is all" she said. "Apology accepted, I never did get your name by the way" I asked. "Rebekah Mikaelson is my name" she said. "Well it was nice meeting you Rebekah" I said as I turned around to leave. "Rose I was wondering if tomorrow night if you'd like to come over to my place and hang out" Rebekah asked. "I'm sorry I already have to plans to go out with Elena and her friends at the grill, maybe some other time" I offered. "Sure, well see you later" Rebekah said leaving. This was great I was making more friends than I thought I was going to make. I looked at my watch and saw I was running late for my interview at the coffee shop. I have to hurry I can't mess this up.

**Normal POV**

When the girls arrived at the boarding house Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, and Matt were all there. Elena came in and kissed Damon causing Stefan to look the other way. "So what's going on we got your text message about something being important" Matt asked. "Yea and it better be very important too" Damon said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon and looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy have you met the new girl Rose" Bonnie asked. "Yea she's in a few of my classes why" he asked confused. "Because earlier today when we shook hands I discovered she's a practitioner of Ancestral Magic" Bonnie said before being interrupted by Damon. "So what just because she uses magic that's older than yours doesn't mean anything" Damon said sarcastically. "Yea Bonnie you sure your not being paranoid about her, I mean she's a really nice girl" Jeremy said. Bonnie sighed and said "Look Ancestral Magic is stronger and more powerful than any magic there is out there, they have power that goes way beyond simple magic, anyone with that kind of power can do unspeakable things." "I know your worried Bonnie, but Rose doesn't seem like a power hungry person she seems good intentioned" Elena said. Before Bonnie could speak Stefan said "She's right Bonnie maybe your getting yourself worked up about nothing, she probably doesn't even know she has magical abilities." Bonnie by this point looked a bite angry and said "Fine, but if something does ends up happening it's all on you guys." Then she stormed out leaving.

**Rose's POV**

This Truly was the best day of my life, first I made friends and now I have a job as a waitress at the coffee shop it just couldn't get any better. As I was walking towards my apartment door I saw an elderly lady carrying two bags of groceries while trying to get her key in the door. "Here mam let me help me" I said grabbing the bags for her. "Oh you don't have to do that sweetheart" she said. I just smiled and said "It's my pleasure." The women smiled and unlocked the door. I sat the bags on the counter for her. "Thank you so much" the lady said. "My pleasure mam" I said. "Call me Edith, what's your name" she asked. "Rose" I replied. "Rose such a beautiful name, well Rose thanks for helping me" she said. "My pleasure, would you like help putting your groceries away" I offered. She just shook her head and said "I might be old, but I'm still a strong old lady." I laughed at her little joke. "Well then if you don't need any more help I should be going" I said. Before leaving Edith said "Stop by this weekend for lunch so I can repay and I don't take no for answer." "Ok I will" I said as I left.

When I got back to my apartment I just put the finishing touches on the decorations. Afterwards I cooked myself some chicken and ate on my pull out bed from the couch that was in the middle of the living room. Then after doing the dishes I layed down and watched some TV Land. Before I knew it I was starting to drift off to sleep.

"_**YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH" The man yelled slapping the girl right across the face knocking her against the table. "PLEASE STOP" the girl yelled trying to get away. The man just pushed her onto the floor and proceeded to punch her repeatedly. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU" The man than grabbed the lamp and smashed it at her head. "HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" The bloody girl yelled out crying.**_

I woke up grasping for breathe. "Oh god no not again" I said shackingly. I quickly got up from bed and ran for the top cabinets. I opened them and found the pills I was looking for. I got some water and jugged it down. I looked at my face in the mirror and saw myself all shakingly. Then I went into the box next to my bed and grabbed my raggy doll and hugged it into my arms while I layed back down. "I love you" the doll said as I hugged it. "I love you too" I said crying into it. "I love you" the doll repeated as I hugged it tighter. "I love you too" I replied crying harder.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. I know Bonnie might seem like a total bitch in this chapter, but it's just because she's trying to protect everyone and doesn't trust the power that Rose seems to have. I promise that Damon and Stefan will have bigger roles next time than they did in this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Rose's POV**

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep the rest of the night. When morning came I was completely exhausted. I considered not going to school today, but being new here I knew it wasn't a good idea at all. So I got out of bed and picked out a White dress with a jean jacket and went into the bathroom to get a shower.

After getting out of the shower I quickly put on my clothes and put my light brown hair up in a bun. Once I knew I was ready I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. "Morning Rose" Edith said outside here apartment door watering the flowers on her window ceil. "Morning Edith" I said as I walked by. "Oh Rose I got something for you" Edith called out. "What is it" I asked as she pulled something out of her purse. Then I saw what It was a golden locket with roses as it's design, it even had the name Rose inscribed onto it. "Oh Edith you didn't have to" I said not wanting to take such a beautiful gift from her, I didn't want people spending money on me. "I didn't it was an old locket I found a few years ago, I found it in my jewelry box last night and It reminded me of you, so please take it" Edith pleaded. I smiled softly and said "Ok if you insist." She handed me the locket and I took it and quickly put it around my neck. "Now that looks very lovely on you dear" Edith said admiring. "Thank you, well I must be going or I'll be late for school" I said as I started to walk away. "Bye Rose" Edith called out. "Bye" I said over my shoulder as I walked down the apartment stairs.

**Normal POV**

Bonnie and Elena were in the front of the school waiting for Rose to arrive. "I'm telling you Bonnie I think you're probably wrong about this" Elena said feeling guilty about going along with Bonnie's crazy plan of keeping a close eye on Rose. If it was up to her she would just leave the girl alone, I mean she was an orphan like herself so she knows better than anyway the kind of pain Rose must be going through. "Well I just want to keep a close eye on her just to be safe" Bonnie said. Rose than suddenly made her way onto the school grounds. "Rose hey" Bonnie called out. Once Rose saw Bonnie and Elena she smiled and walked over to them. "Hey Guys where's Caroline" Rose asked. "Cheerleading practice, but she'll join us at the grill afterwards" Bonnie said. "Oh ok" Rose said. "Come on we better get going before we're late for class" Bonnie said.

**Rose's POV**

Bonnie and Elena walked with me to my history class. It was nice though we just talked about my adjustment to Mystic Falls, which was fine by me. "Ok see you guys at Study Hall" I said as they left. I took my seat in the very back and started to get my notebook ready. "Hello Rose" someone called out. I looked beside me to a boy with short dark brown hair with brown eyes wearing a gray shirt with jeans. "My names Jeremy Gilbert, I'm Elena's brother" he said when I just stared at me. "Oh right I remember Elena mentioning she has a brother" I said laughing. "It's fine actually I figured you probably wouldn't know me yet since it's only your second day here" he said laughing. "So how do you like it here at Mystic Falls" he asked. "It's very nice here a lot smaller than New York was, but it's already grown on me" I said. "That's good" he said. After that it fell into an awkward silence. Jeremy broke the silence by saying "You know if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." I looked at him strangely, but he continued on. "I know we just met today, but Elena told me about you being an orphan and living on your own, believe me I know what it's like Elena and I are orphans ourselves, but it's different for you since you don't have siblings. If you need anything at all just let me know." I couldn't believe what I was hearing no one has ever said something so kind to me before, I feel like crying. I smiled at him and said "Thank you Jeremy I really appreciate it, your one of the kindest people have met in my life." "Anytime" he said with a sad look. The teacher came in quieting us down to begin class.

During class I couldn't help but glance at Jeremy. He was such a sweet boy, who seemed like he was willing to help anyone in trouble. Such a rare thing in the world now a days boys who are sweet and kind hearted. The teacher ended up finishing 10 minutes early which gave us a bite of free time. During that brief time Jeremy and I discovered we shared a love for video games. "I'm serious I've played all the Halo games, Call of Duty games" I said giggling at his expression. Jeremy looked on at disbelief and said "Your like the first girl I've ever met who actually plays those kinds of games, I bet you next your telling me you're a master at dance dance revolution." I shrugged my shoulders and said "Not to brag, but I've gotten perfect 3 times on expert." Jeremy just laughed as did I. "So what kind of system you have" Jeremy asked. "None, my old systems got stolen and I had to go over to friends houses to play, once I save enough money I might buy a new one" I explained. "Well then you defiantly got to come over to my house so we can battle each other" Jeremy said. "Game on" I said trying to be tough causing both of us to laugh. Then the bell rang signaling the end of first period. As I got up I turned to Jeremy and said "It was nice to finally meet you." Jeremy gave me a soft smile and said "You too, we'll see you later" Jeremy said before we separated in the halls.

The rest of the day flew by faster than I thought it would have. I didn't talk to Jeremy afterwards because the other classes we were in we were sitted so far apart from each other. I was now on my way to study hall, but once I got In I noticed that neither Elena, Bonnie, nor Caroline were there. **Strange** I thought. Elena and Bonnie definatley were here earlier why would they skip like that.

**Normal POV**

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline hurried up and rushed in the Salvatore Boarding house. "Got your message what's wrong" Elena asked Damon. "I think Bonnie may be right about your new little friend" Damon said. "Why what is going on" Caroline asked. "Look at the television" Damon said pointing at the television.

**Police are still baffled over who could have made such markings in an entire night. Police are not commenting on what they have found. All they ask is anyone has any information please call the sheriff's office.**

The Scene then went on to show a huge circle with a star inside burned across a corn field. "Oh my god" Caroline said. "You think Rose did this" Elena asked. "My guess is yes I mean something like that just suddenly happens when the new girl comes to town I say there's something suspicious going on" Damon said. "It had to be more than one though" Bonnie said. "What do you mean" Caroline asked. "That symbol means death, but in order to complete that symbol four witches have to complete it" Bonnie explained. "So what your saying is we have 3 other witches who want to kill us" Damon said in usually bored tone. "Yes" Bonnie replied.

Rose's POV

After school was out I wasn't sure if we were still meeting at the Grill at six or not. I decided to go because if they do show up I don't want to seem rude by not being there. So I decided to go home and clean up for a little before going.

When I got to the grill I saw Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline sitting down in a booth with Jeremy and two other guys I didn't recognize. "Hey Rose" Bonnie said waving. "Hey guys" I said sitting next to Bonnie. "Rose this is Damon Salvatore Elena's boyfriend" Bonnie to the guy with black hair and blue eyes. His face was like Rebekah's when I met her cold and uncaring, but right now he looks like he's trying to analyze me. "Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand. His hand is also cold like Elena's and Caroline's. "You too" he said with a hint of sarcasm. "This is Stefan Damon's younger brother" Bonnie said about the boy with the light brown and green eyes. Unlike his brother he seems really friendly. "Nice to meet you" I said. "Likewise" he said friendly. "Hope you don't mind we bring them along" Bonnie said. I just shook my head and said "No not at all."

The dinner wasn't going too bad, though it could have been better, Damon kept giving me these stares like he was accusing me of something. "So Rose what did you do last night" Damon asked raising his eyebrows. "Nothing I just went home and cooked some food and watch television" I said getting a little nervous of where this was heading too. He said something under his breathe, which caused Elena to tell him to shut up. "You didn't go out with friends or nothing like that" Damon asked. I shook my head "No I just spent the night alone with no one." Ok this guy was really starting to freak me out and not only him, but everyone else was just sitting there not trying to stop him. "No boyfriend or nothing" he continued to ask. I could feel sweat drops starting to fall. "I didn't know you have a boyfriend already" Caroline said. "Guys leave her alone already" Jeremy said coming to my defense. I could feel my heart beat faster and sweat pouring down my face.

(FlashBack)

"**GO TO HELL" Rose yelled at the man. Then the man Slapped her across the face causing her to fall on the floor. He then grabbed a broom and started beating her with it. "FUCKING LITTLE BITCH THIS IS WHY NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU" he yelled. "STOP" Rose yelled. Then he got on her and started punching her relentlessly. "HELP ME" Rose yelled. "NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE OR HELP A WHORE LIKE YOU" he yelled continuing to beat her up**

**(**End Flashback)

I could feel the tears coming from my eyes. "That's enough Damon you went too far" Jeremy said. "Rose you alright" Elena asked worriedly. I could feel my powers starting to surface. Then before I knew all the glasses on the table shattered along with the whole table. I didn't stay for them to ask questions, I quickly got up and got the hell out of there.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 and I hoped everyone liked it. Don't worry next chapter the originals will defiantly be in it. Rose's powers will be explain within the next couple chapters, and some more hints about her past will come up, but I won't reveal her entire past just yet. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

I didn't know where I was walking, but frankly I didn't care at all. I thought coming here would help me, but instead it feels like I'm getting worse and worse. My so called friends just wanted to invite me out to embarrass me and cause me to lose control of my power that I have so desperately tried to suppress. As I was walking I didn't notice headlights slowly approaching me from behind. "Hey Rose" a voice called out to me. I turned around and saw it was Rebekah in a red convertible. "Hi Rebekah" I said smiling at her trying not to seem too sad in front of her. "What are you doing walking by yourself at night, aren't you suppose to be hanging out with Elena Gilbert and them" she asked with a sort of cold tone. "Change of plans" I said. "Well if your not doing nothing you want to come over to my house and hang out for a while" she asked with a bite of hope in her voice. I wasn't sure if I should, but I decided to against my better judgment.

The ride on the way to her house was strangely silent, but I didn't mind in the least it gave me time to keep myself composed. Before I knew it we were pulling in a huge driveway. I was shocked at the size of her house, it was like one of the biggest house I have ever seen. "This is where you live" I asked in disbelief. "Yea I know small right" she said. She considers this small, wonder where else she must of lived.

I was even more amazed when we entered the house. It was magnificent paintings hung everywhere, valuable artifacts on every table. "I'm home" Rebekah screamed, which caused an echo. "Thanks for the warning" a male voice said back. "Who was that" I asked. "My idiot brother Kol" she said angrily. She grabbed my hand and said "Come on they're in the living room."

"Everyone this is my new friend Rose Winters" Rebekah said as we entered her living room. When I came in everyone that was in the room seemed pretty shocked like they have seen a ghost, which greatly confused me. "Hi" I said pretty nervously. "Rose this is brother Kol" she said pointing to the guy with slicked up black hair. "That's Elijah" she said pointing to the guy wearing a suit. "And our other brother Finn" she said pointing the guy with hair slicked back as to opposed to Kol's slicked up hair. "That's our mother Esther" she said pointing to the lady with medium blonde hair wearing a green dress. Their mother looked happy, but for some reason the rest of them seemed shocked. "It's charmed to meet you" Esther said in a British accent similar to her daughters. "The pleasure is mine" I said shaking her hand. Then I heard their front door opening. "Nik why don't you come in and meet our guest" Rebekah yelled.

**Klaus's POV**

"What is it Rebekah" I angrily said. I was in no mood tonight for one of her shenanigans. Once I walked in the living room though that's when everything changed. For the first time in a thousand years I saw her, My sweet daughter Rose.

**(Flashbacks)**

Poor Elizabeth was in so much pain and there was nothing that I could do to help. It's only been two years since my parents and her parents had arranged us to be married. My father claimed that it would make me more of a man. The only problem was neither of us actually loved each other, but over time we came to at least care for each other. When she found out she was pregnant with my child, I couldn't have been happier. Fatherhood was something I never imagined, but now that the baby was almost here I couldn't wait to hold him or her in my arms. Obviously all fathers want their first born to a boy, but honestly I didn't care what I have as long as the baby was healthy.

Finally after hours of unbearable screaming there was a baby's cry. I stood up from the wooden chair outside and looked at the door waiting for my mother or Ayanna to come out and give me the news. Then the door opened and there was Ayanna coming out, but with no baby. "So Ayanna where is the child" I asked eagerly. Something was wrong I could already tell by Ayanna's expression. "Is the child alright" I asked urgently. Ayanna looked at me straight in the eyes and said "The child is fine Esther is cleaning the babe, but I'm afraid Elizabeth has passed on, I must leave to make the proper arrangements for a funeral." With that Ayanna left leaving me to my thoughts. I felt bad that Elizabeth has died, but I can't bring me myself to truly mourn her life. I'll always be thankful for Elizabeth carrying and bringing my child into this world. Then Suddenly my mother came out carrying the baby in a white blanket. She just looked at with sad eyes, but then handed me the baby. "Congratulations Niklaus you have a Daughter" she said, but soon went back to the bedroom to clean up. I couldn't believe I was meeting my daughter for the first time. I felt tears well up in my eyes at seeing her blue eyes looking around. Even though she'll grow up motherless she'll have unlimited love from my family. As I stood near the window I saw a single rose standing from the ground, which surprised me because we were currently in the winter season. That's when I knew what my daughter's name was going to be. **Rose.**

**(End Flashback)**

I couldn't believe she was actually here in front of me after all these years. It was obvious though that her memories have not come back yet, but maybe mother would be able to fix that. "Pleasure to meet you" she said extending her hand. "Likewise, please call me Klaus" I said. I didn't know what else to say, how the hell was I suppose to make conversation with my daughter when the last time I saw her she was a 5 year old child. "Well now if you guys don't mind Rose and I are going upstairs and have some girl time" Rebekah said taking Rose's hand and going upstairs. Well so much for that.

**Rose's POV**

As Rebekah lead me upstairs I couldn't help, but wonder where I've seen them before. All of them seemed so familiar, but yet I couldn't figure where I could have seen them before. Is it possible that I met them before I lost part of my memories. I have no idea how to find out.

When we entered Rebekah's room I was at awe with how amazing her bedroom looked. I swear every piece of furniture in this house was made by some famous designer. "So tell me about yourself Rose" Rebekah asked. "Well what do you want to know" I asked. "Your interests" she said. "Well I'm into video games, but I don't do sports I'm not coordinated for it" I said giggling. "I also love to shop" I said. "Great we have to make a girls day out, being the only girl in a family of boys can get boring" she said. "Your brothers all seem nice" I said. Rebekah groaned and said "Yea seem is the word, but in reality they are annoying, rude, and self- centered, especially Kol." I couldn't help but laugh and said "Well that's brothers for you." "What about you, you have no siblings" she asked. "No I'm an only child" I answered. "So where do you and your parents live at" Rebekah asked. "I live at the apartment building downtown, but it's just me my parents passed away a few years ago." "Oh I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically, but for some reason I got this feeling she was forcing it. I shook my head and said "It's fine you didn't know." "So did you live in New York all your life" Rebekah asked. I nodded and said "Basically." "What do you mean basically" she asked. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about my amnesia, but I figured it be alright if I just tell her that it wouldn't hurt or anything. "If I tell you something, you got to promise you won't tell anyone else please I really don't want anyone finding out about this" I begged her. "You have my word I won't" she said moving closer. I sighed and said "Well believe it or not I suffer from amnesia" I said. "What do you mean" she asked. "I mean one day when I was like 5 years old I woke up remembering absolutely nothing." I took a deep breathe before continuing. "When I woke up the only thing I remembered was my name and that was it. I woke up at my home in New York, my parents had told me I was in some kind of accident which caused my memory loss." "I see" was all Rebekah said. She seemed like she was in deep thought about something. I wonder what she was thinking so hard about.

**Normal POV**

Not long after the girls had gone upstairs, Klaus and the rest of the family were talking about what to do now. "Mother can't you just give her memories back" Elijah asked. "It's not that simple, first I must bring her to the spot that brought her to this time and then once I' m able to do it her memories will return little by little" Esther explained. "Than do it tomorrow" Klaus said hoping that she'll have her memories back soon. "I can't do it alone, I need a Bennett Witch to help because Ayanna helped me in the first place and it must be done one the same day, same time that when we had done it so long ago" Esther said. "So then we still have a while then before you can perform the ritual mother" Finn said. Esther nodded and said "yes give or take a month or two." Klaus then took a vase and threw it, which oddly enough hit Kol. "Hey no reason to get violent now " Kol said rubbing his head. Klaus didn't care what he had to say, all he cared about was his daughter getting her memories back and then living as a family again.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 4 and I hoped everyone liked it. Now as you all know Rose is Klaus' daughter, but while now you guys know and the originals who have always known, Rose herself won't know until very later in the story. Next chapter Rose will finally know what exactly the originals are, as well as the Salvatore's, and Elena and Caroline. So please continue to read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rose's POV**

The rest of the week went pretty fast much to my surprise. School was a bite difficult because trying to avoid Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline was proving to be more difficult than I originally thought it was going to be. They waited every morning in the front of the school, so now I have to go to the back of the school. Luckily I was able to get an all year's pass from the library to skip study hall. Though avoiding Jeremy was all together impossible because we shared some classes. Every time he tried to talk to me I would just ignore him and he'll eventually stop after a while. I thought Jeremy was a sweet boy, but after what happened at the grill I wasn't so sure. I have no clue why Bonnie of all people would try to make me lose control of my powers, she's just like me a witch and she should know how hard it is to control magic. Even though we never spoke directly to each other about being a witch, there's that connection when a witch meets another witch. The best course of action I decided to take was to avoid them, I mean after all I came here to start a new life without pain.

I woke up bright and early Saturday, because today was the start of my new job at the Coffee shop. Than after work I'm going to go over to Rebekah's house and hang with her family. Funny that even though I just met this family, I feel like I've known them for years. Kol is defiantly a smart ass, but I think that's what makes us get along so well, because we both have snarky comebacks. Elijah seemed like the kind of person someone could always count on, and during the past few days we had surprising discussions about some of our favorite authors, which including William Shakespeare, Scott Fitzgerald, and Maya Angelou. Finn was the quiet type, so getting to know him might be a challenge. I was surprised though when it came to Esther and Klaus.

**(Flashbacks)**

I was running upstairs in the Mikaelson home looking for the restroom. Rebekah told me it was the down the hall to the left, but there were so many doors that way. So I just went into the first door that I saw. When I entered the first that came to my mind that it wasn't the restroom. When I got better look at the room I was amazed at all the paintings. They were all amazing; they varied from various landscapes, to people. The one painting that really got my attention was the one in a wintery landscape. Everything including the trees, and houses were all covered in glittering snow. The one thing though that wasn't was a simple rose that was blooming from the frosty ground. "I see you found my studies" a voice said. I turned around and saw Klaus in front of the door smiling. "I'm so sorry I was looking for the restroom" I said desperately trying to explain myself. Klaus just shook his head and said "No don't worry about, it's rare when I get to show off my paintings. "You did all these" I said gesturing to the hundreds of paintings he had in here. "I'm not one to brag" he said with a smug smile. "These are really amazing you have real talent" I said admiring some more of his paintings. "Have you ever thought about having any these in a museum" I asked, because I truly believed that most of these could be in a museum. "I did, but honestly painting is my favorite pastime and if I make money off them, I feel like I lose all enjoyment of doing them, if I do them for anyone other than myself" he explained. "This is one's my favorite" I said pointing to the one with rose blooming from the wintery landscape. Klaus smiled, and for a second he looked sort of proud. "Tell me Rose what do you think the painting is about" Klaus asked. I thought about that for a moment before I answered. "Honestly I think it's trying to show that even in the harshest of winters that something beautiful will can still be born from it and bloom into something strong." "That's the first time someone has ever finally seen what I see in any of my paintings" Klaus said sounding so happy I thought that he was going to cry. "What the bloody hell are you two doing in here" Kol asked barging right in. "Kol" Klaus said irritated. Kol just ignored him and walked towards me and said "Honesty Rose you can't be interested in stuff such as paintings, it's for people who spend too much time in their own little world" Kol. "So it can help escape the pain of reality though" I said. Kol shrugged and said "True, but another way of escaping pain through liquor." He smiled and showed off his bottle of scotch before leaving. I couldn't help but giggle.

After Kol left, Klaus showed me the way to the restroom. Once I opened the door to leave to join everyone else, I found Esther waiting outside the door causing me to scream a little. "I'm sorry if I startled you" Esther said. Then don't wait outside the restroom door for someone, I wanted to say to her, but decided not to. "It's fine, is there something you need" I asked. "Yes, but first come with me real fast" she asked.

I followed her into a room and Esther shut the door behind us. "So what do you want to talk about" I asked. "Your powers" she said. I was surprised that she knew about them, when I shook her hand there wasn't a connection, but she must be a witch if she knows that I have powers. "So you're a witch" I said. Esther nodded and said "Yes and I've noticed that your powers are still underdeveloped." I sighed and said "Well I've had some training from a friend, but I don't want to use my powers because I just want to have a normal life." "If leading a normal life if what you truly desire, then you must become more proficient in you magic" Esther said sternly. "Why" I asked confused. "Because your powers are still underdeveloped you can lose control easily, but becoming more adapt and more accepting of your powers nature has given you, you will be able to control your powers. I want to help you control them. What do you say Rose." I thought about that long and hard. "You promise me that once I develop my powers I'll be able to control them right" I asked. Esther just nodded. "Okay I'll do it" I said.

**(End Flashback)**

So witch practice was also after work today. I looked at the clock and realized that I had an hour before work started. I had to hurry it will look bad if I'm late on the first day.

**Normal POV**

"Jeremy she broke the table" Elena said to her brother trying to convince him that Rose was up to no good. "Yea because Damon was pushing her too far" Jeremy said still believing in Rose's innocence. "No it's called interrogating, did you see how nervous she became" Damon said drinking some liquor. "Yea and Bonnie said that whatever group she is apart of, originally came from New York" Caroline said hoping to convince Jeremy. "Yea you ask me it's all too convenient" Damon said. "Didn't you say she has a job at the coffee place" Jeremy asked. "Yea why" Elena asked confused. "I'm going to go talk to her" Jeremy said turning towards the door. Damon then flashed in front of him and said "Afraid I can't let you do that baby Gilbert, we're going to this my way, which means we're going to kill her tonight." Jeremy gave a glare to Damon and said "I'm sorry for doing this Damon." Jeremy took the stake from his back pocket and quickly plunged the stake where no man should ever be kicked or staked at. Jeremy quickly left the house leaving Caroline and Elena in shock with Damon on the ground moaning. "D-Dick m-move" Damon said tyring to get the stake out.

**Rose's POV**

I was enjoying work a lot more than I thought I was going to. After an hour of training I pretty much got what I was suppose to do. It was nice meeting and talking to the different customers. I also learned a lot of them are regulars so I'll be learning their names pretty soon. Before I knew it, it was already eight o clock, which meant I was done for the day.

After leaving the Coffee shop I headed towards Rebekah's house. Their house wasn't a terrible walking distance, but I wished they lived closer. Rebekah nor anyone in their family didn't know I was coming now, I told them I would go home first. I changed my mind because It would be easier for me walking straight to their place and hang for a while instead of making two trips. "Hey Rose wait up" a voice called out. No please just leave me alone. "Leave me alone Jeremy" I said without ever turning to meet him. "I'm sorry what happened the other day I didn't think they would take things that far" he said. I huffed and said "Like you weren't apart of it either." I heard Jeremy sigh and said "Look I'm very sorry, I want to make things right just talk to me." "I don't have time I'm going over to my friend Rebekah's house" I said as I made a turn. " Rebekah Mikaelson" he asked with a shocked voice. "Yea" I said. Then Jeremy suddenly spinned me around and said "Rose you can't go to their place, they're dangerous people." I gave him a disgusted look and said "They're not dangerous they are one of the nicest families I have ever met, they have treated me with kindness." Jeremy was about to say more, but I made a run for it, because something in his expression scared. I know the Mikaelson's are not dangerous, they are extremely kind and good hearted.

When I got to their house I rang their doorbell and there was no answer. **Strange there are lights on** I thought suspiciously. I rang the door bell again and still no answer. I was about to leave when I heard something inside fall over loudly. I knew barging in was wrong, but something wasn't right in there. I turned the knobbed and was surprised to see that the door was unlocked. "Hello" I said as I entered the house. No one answered, but there was another crash and it sounded like it was coming from the living room. I took a deep breathe and slowly walked towards the living room. When I walked in I gasped in shocked, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn had their teeth inside the neck of 4 young women. "Oh my god" I said fearfully. They looked up at me which scared me even worse because they had veins around their eyes and not only that their eyes were red with the exception of Klaus who had a golden color. "AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped everyone liked it. I must say this chapter wasn't the best; actually it's probably the worst chapter I have written so far, so forgive me on that. Next chapter the villains of the story will be introduced. The next few chapters we'll going to learn a little bite more of Rose's past, her past won't fully be explained until later because Rose is very secretive about her past and wants to keep it that way. So please continue to read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rose's POV**

I ran as I have never ran before. Just what the hell were they, was this what Jeremy was talking about. It was starting to pour down rain when I ran outside the mansion. It was just my luck, that I ended up tripping down the driveway. I could feel the blooding running down from my knee, but I just kept running. Kol then flashed in front of me grabbing my shoulders. I let out a scream, how the hell did he do that. "Rose calm down" he said. Suddenly veins appeared around his blood red eyes and he started snarling. It was then I realized that he was looking at my bloody knee. I couldn't help, but cry as I realized that this was where I would die. "AGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Kol suddenly screamed and fell down on the ground. I saw a huge wooden stake through his stomach. I looked up and saw it was Jeremy who shot him with a crossbow. Jeremy ran up to me and grabbed my hand said urgently "Come on let's go." I didn't know where he was taking me, but it was better than being here.

**Normal POV**

Jeremy and Rose ran until they reached the car that Jeremy rode in to follow Rose. Jeremy quickly turned on the ignition and quickly drove away from the mansion. He looked over and saw Rose silently crying and shaking. "W-WHAT WERE THEY" Rose cried to Jeremy. **She has absolutely no idea about Vampires does she** Jeremy wondered. "Don't worry I'll explain when we get to my house once I know your safe" Jeremy said hoping to reassure her somewhat.

Once Jeremy pulled in front of his house, he got out and went to open Rose's door and carried her, since she wasn't stable enough to walk herself. Elena who smelled the blood from inside the house used her vampire speed and came out. She was surprised to see Jeremy carrying a hysterical Rose. Before she could question him, Jeremy just moved right past her and carried Rose into the house. He quickly placed Rose on the couch where she was still sobbing. "Jeremy what's going on" Elena asked confused about what was going on. "Rose was attack by one of the originals" Jeremy said. "W-What are they" Rose asked sobbing. "You mean you don't know what they are" Elena asked because if she didn't know about vampires, then they've been wrong this whole time about Rose. Rose shook her head and said "I don't know, their veins were popping out and their eyes were blood red and gold, and they had their teeth "Jeremy stay with her" Elena said rushing to go call Bonnie, and the Salvatore's. Jeremy nodded and then went back to try to comfort Rose.

Within 15 minutes, Bonnie along with Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Matt were over at Elena's house. "Elena what's the emergency" Bonnie asked as they walked in. "This" she said pointing in the living room where Jeremy was trying to comfort Rose. "What the hell is she doing here" Bonnie asked angrily. "We were wrong about her Bonnie, she's not here to do any wrongdoing" Elena said. "How the hell do you know that" Bonnie argued. "She didn't even know the existence of vampires until today" Elena said causing everyone to go into shock. "W-What do y-ou mean vampires, they don't exist" Rose said calming down a little, but not by much. Damon then all of a sudden showed off his vampire face to Rose, causing her to screaming and sob even harder. "Damon" Stefan said disapproving. "What I wanted to make sure" Damon said. Bonnie suddenly felt her heart get heavier and heavier. **Oh my God what have I done **she thought feeling the guilt rising up in her.

Half an hour later, after Rose finally fell asleep from all the crying, Jeremy went into the kitchen to join the others. "So if Rose wasn't aware of vampire's existence, then she probably wasn't a part of that death symbol thing" Caroline said. "Probably not, but it just means they're witches out there that does know and came to Mystic falls to kill" Matt said. "Then all we have to do is find them and kill them first, before they can kill us" Damon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The question is how" Stefan asked. Damon huffed and said "Duh, Bonnie does one of her tracking spells." Everyone looked at Bonnie, who was lost in her own thoughts. "Bonnie you ok" Elena asked worried. Bonnie turned to Elena and said "How can I be ok, I was so ready to jump to the conclusion that Rose was evil because of her power and kill her. I should've just asked her face up." "Bonnie it's not your fault, we've all been paranoid because of all the craziness going on" Caroline said in an attempt to make Bonnie feel better. Bonnie just shook her head and said "I should've known better, I say after she gets up one of you guys compel her from what she found out, to save her from the trauma." " Wait a minute" Stefan said looking deep in thought. "I know that look brother what are you thinking about" Damon asked wanting to know. "Bonnie you said earlier that the witches that created that symbol originally came from New York" Stefan asked. Bonnie nodded and said "Yea, but what does that got to do with anything." "Well Rose did say she just moved from New York, don't you think she might still be connected somehow to them" Stefan asked. "Well I'm impressed brother maybe you just stumbled onto something" Damon said. "Yea, but how will we get Rose to tell us" Matt asked. "Easy busboy compulsion" Damon said like Matt was some kind of idiot. "No" Jeremy said speaking up. "What do you mean no, the best way to get all the information we can is through compulsion" Damon said. "Because I think Rose has been through enough, and there's something real emotional I think she's hiding and what's going to happen if you force her to reveal something that no one else, but her is suppose to know, there has to be another way." Before Damon could make a comeback, Bonnie spoke up "There might be a way." "What do you mean" Elena asked. Bonnie turned to Elena and Damon and said "With Rose unconscious I can go into deep into her mind and figure out if she knows anything at all about the witches." "Can you do that" Elena asked. Bonnie nodded and said "I should be able to as long as Rose is fast asleep." "Well then lets do it" Damon said. Then he turned to Jeremy and said "And if this doesn't work then we're using compulsion, no questions asked."

The living room light was darkened, with nothing but candles giving light. Everyone stood around Bonnie as she had her hand on Rose's head. Then Bonnie started to chant in Latin, which caused the candle lights to grow and get brighter. Then suddenly Bonnie relaxed.

**(Memories)**

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw herself standing outside an apartment hallway. "It worked" Bonnie said as she looked out a window and saw a great view of New York City. "PLEASE LET ME IN" a voice screamed and was banging on what seemed like a door. Bonnie ran towards the direction of the voice. When she got there she saw a child no older than 10 years old with brown hair, wearing a butterfly dress. "I'M SORRY I LIED MOMMA, DADDA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE" She screamed. "GO AWAY ROSE YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER ANYMORE I QUIT BEING YOUR MOTHER" a women from beyond the door yelled back. The little girl then fell to the floor in tears. "Rose" Bonnie said pitying the poor girl. Then Bonnie suddenly felt a pull and closed her eyes.

When Bonnie opened her eyes she found herself in a part of New York that no one should ever cross. The houses and apartments looked like they could use some serious remodeling, there were people sleeping in the sidewalks. Bonnie looked around looking for Rose. She finally spotted Rose in what looked like an abandoned basketball court. When Bonnie got closer to her, she was shocked at her condition. Her brown hair was all in knots, she had bruises and scratches everywhere, her dress was ripping apart. "There you are" a woman's voice called out . This voice caused both Bonnie and Rose to turn around. "Your back" Rose said. "Yes and look what I brought you" the women said showing off a raggy doll. "Thank you Jennifer" Rose said squealing in delight taking the doll and hugging it. Once the doll had said I love you, Rose immediate replied back saying I love you too. "I have to go away for a while Rosy" the woman named Jennifer said. "Why" Rose asked. "Because like I told you me and my group got to go stop the bad guys from hurting people" Jennifer said eying Rose. This immientaly got Bonnie's attention. "Can't I join" Rose innocently asked. Jennifer smiled and shook her head and said "You can't yet, but once your older you can because you possess a very powerful gift that will be extremely useful to the Stability center." "What's the Stability center" Rose asked. "A very special place that kills the bad guys, and keeps the world a safer place for you and I. " Jennifer said smiling. "What do the bad guys do" Rose asked. "They take you and then they use their magical powers to seduce you and force you to do as they please, and then they kill you like a viscous animal. Suddenly Bonnie felt the entire world around her starting to shake. "I'm losing concentration" Bonnie said. Then she suddenly felt herself being pushed back.

When Bonnie woke up, she found herself back in the Gilbert's living room. "Well Bonnie did you find out anything" Elena asked. Bonnie couldn't believe it a whole group or even society dedicated to destroying the vampire race. "Bonnie what's wrong" Caroline asked worried. "I think we're really in trouble this time" Bonnie managed to say.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter I wanted to focus on the group trying to figure out who the real villain is and now they know it's a group of people dedicated to destroying vampires. If anyone's confused about Rose's past in this chapter compared to what she's said earlier, let me clarify that Rose isn't going to be fully honest with others with her past and that some of what she's said is too kept people from knowing the real truth. So with that please continue to read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Normal POV

Klaus was pacing back and forth in his room. **How the hell could this have happened **he thought with mixed up emotions. He was sad that this was how Rose found out about them. The scared look on her face was heartbreaking; he would never forgive himself for causing her so much fear. He was also angry at Kol was trying to go after, after being high on blood. Then he was about to attack her, because of her blood knee, but thankfully the Gilbert boy arrived when he did.

After Rose had left with the Gilbert boy, Klaus ran out to where Kol was and pulled the stake out of his stomach, but the moment Kol had gotten up, Klaus this time staked him in the heart, killing him for a few hours. It took both Elijah and Finn to get him from daggering Kol and leaving him in a coffin to rot for a good old thousand years. Klaus nearly broke everything in his room in his rampage. He probably knew what was going to happen now, the stupid Mystic Falls gang were going to turn his daughter against him. No one dared to bother him when he was in one of his fits, except Elijah, but he was busy compelling his food to go home and pretend like nothing had ever happened. Klaus was at a lost, for once he had no idea what to do.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes and I slowly sat up from the couch. When I was fully aware of my surrounding, I realized that I wasn't at home. I was confused at first, until the memories of last night came flooding in. The Mikaelson's having their teeth in people's necks, the red eyes and veins, then Jeremy coming to save me. "Rose you alright" Jeremy's voice said. I looked up and saw Jeremy standing by the entrance of the living room. I nodded trying to clear my head of what had happened last night. Jeremy walked over and kneeled in front of me and asked "Do you remember anything from last night." "Everything" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice, though I didn't think it worked too well. Jeremy sighed and said "I know it must have been frightening for you, but my friends and I can explain everything to you, we really want to help you. You have absolutely no reason to trust us after what we did, but please let us help." I could see the sincerity in his eyes that at he wants to help. "Ok" I said, because I need to know what is really going on in this town.

Jeremy led me into his kitchen, where Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Matt, and the Salvatore brothers were waiting. Bonnie was the first to speak up "Rose I would like to start off by apologizing for the way I've treated you." "It's ok, Bonnie, lets just forget it happened, I'm willing to start over if you are" I said, hoping that maybe there's a chance we can still be friends. "No it's not ok I was suspicious of you because of your Ancesteral Magic, and was coming to the conclusion that you marked Mystic Falls with the death symbol" Bonnie said. "What do you mean Ancesteral Magic, isn't all magic just the same" I asked confused because I certainly never heard of Ancesteral magic in my life. They all looked at me like I was either crazy or confused. "She doesn't know" Bonnie said shocked. "Look lets forget that for a minute, I think we should explain to her what she saw last night, so we can get the hysterics over with" Damon said. I looked at him and said "Your one of them too, a vampire" I said remembering the term that Jeremy said last night. Damon looked a bite shocked and said "Well that was easy enough." "I remembered Jeremy calling the Mikaelson's that last night, and I remembered you showing your face as well" I said and then looked to Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. "I'm guessing you three are vampires as well." The three of them looked confused and then Caroline said "How'd you know." "Well when I shook your hands the first time I saw you guys I sensed there was something non-human about you" I explained. I turned to Matt and said "Okay so are you a human or some other supernatural species I should know about". Matt just smiled and said "Don't worry I'm 100% human." "You handling this a lot better than I thought" Jeremy said. I sighed and said "No I'm not I'm still freaked out by the idea, but none of you guys have hurt me yet, especially the Mikaelson's I've been over at their house everyday after school and they didn't try to hurt me until last night." "There's something you should know about the Mikaelson's" Damon said. "What" I asked afraid of what he was going to tell me.

**Normal POV**

After Damon explained everything that the Originals had done to them the past year, Rose was left in tears. She couldn't believe it, the family that treated with such kindness and made her feel like part of the family were monsters, especially Klaus. Klaus had killed Elena and her aunt In a ritual so that he could become a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Then forced Stefan to turn into some blood addict that they call a ripper. "I can't believe it they were always so kind to me" Rose said wiping away some of the tears. "Yea they'll do that when they want something from you" Damon said. "Rose I need to ask you something really important" Bonnie asked. "What is it" Rose asked. "What is the Stability Center" Bonnie asked. At that moment Rose's heart froze in place. She hasn't heard of that in such a long time, she almost forgot. "I don't know" Rose said lying because she didn't want to think about that time in her past. "Yes you do Bonnie saw it in your head" Damon said getting frustrated. Rose looked at Bonnie with shock and said "You went into my head." Bonnie looked at her sympathetically and said "Please Rose, this group or what ever is made that death symbol near town, which means they're coming here to kill vampires, our friends. Please we really need you help." Rose looked into her eyes and realized that Bonnie was truly being sincere about this. Rose sighed and said "I really don't know much besides what I was told." "It's ok Rose any little bite helps" Stefan said trying to comfort here. "I was about 10 years old after my parents kicked me out, I meat one of their members they helped me discover my magical powers, and they told me that the stability center is a place where the good guys get ride of the bad guys that kidnap people and force them to do their bidding. I was told that my powers can help them, destroy them for good. I was also told that the stability center is dived into groups across the country that goes around into towns killing any bad guy that they can." This information shocked the group, realizing that there were more than they thought when Bonnie told them. "Wait a minute, didn't you say your parents died" Caroline asked confused when Rose said she was kicked out. Rose's eyes widened realizing that she accidentally let something slip. "Well um" Rose tried to say, but the words couldn't come out just right. She felt sweat dropping and her heart racing. "Rose what's wrong" Jeremy asked worried. "I got to go" Rose said running out the back door, leaving everyone stunned.

**Unknown POV**

I have no idea why were having this meeting in the forest in the middle of day light. I quickly put my ceremonial rob over me and went to the meeting grounds. When I got there I took my place in the circle with everyone else. Our leader Duncan began to speak. "Fellow members I bring joyful news, the ultimate weapon has been discovered in the town of Mystic Falls, the one weapon that will destroy vampire once and for all." At that everyone clapped in joy, but quickly became quiet once Duncan ordered us to stop. "The only problem is we don't know exactly where the weapon is located." Then he turned to second in command Jennifer. "Jennifer the girl you spoke of with ancient magic, you say you found her in New York years ago. Jennifer smiled and said "Yes by now she is 16, her name is Rose Sanchez, I believe she is still in New York." "Good then, we shall set off by tonight to get the girl as she is the key of locating the weapon." Everyone applauded and cheered, but me. This wasn't good at all, I couldn't let them find Rose, I knew what would happen to her after the weapon was found. I know for a fact she isn't in New York anymore, but I just don't know where exactly she is. I'm going to have to find her if I want to keep her safe.

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting on my bed in my apartment holding my doll. "I Love you" the doll said. "I love you too" I replied. I couldn't believe I accidentally let that slip from my mouth; no one an I mean no one was supposed to know. Suddenly I heard my door bell ring; I slowly got up and walked to the door. I looked through the eye thing and saw it was Jeremy. "What do you want Jeremy" I asked. "Please let me in Rose I just want to talk to you" he pleaded. "Please go away I just want to be alone" I said trying to hold back tears. "Rose please I'm not here to judge you or nothing; I want you to talk to me about it. I understand that talking about the past is difficult and you want to forget it, but you can't hold everything in forever. Share some of that pain, share it with me at the very least I promise I won't tell a soul." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; no one has ever cared about me as much as he does. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it. "Come in" I said moving out of the way for him to come in. Once I shut the door I noticed Jeremy was looking around my apartment. "You live her all by yourself" he said sounding concern. "It must be pretty lonely" he said. "It's ok I'm use t it" I said. Jeremy looked at me and said "Please share some of your pain with me I promise I won't tell a soul." I gulped and said "Okay I will."

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped everyone liked it. This chapter was Rose talking about the concept of vampires and her finding out what the originals have done. Next chapter Rose will explain to Jeremy part of her past, but not everything all at once. I should have the next chapter uploaded later tonight, because it's mostly going to be a Rose and Jeremy chapter which should be a shorter chapter than the rest. So please continue to read and review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, I never thought I would tell anyone one of the most painful moment in my childhood. Jeremy and I were sitting on my couch, waiting for me to speak. I sighed knowing I would have to get it over with eventually.

"Well I think to be fair I'll start at the beginning, I suffer from amnesia, I can't remember the first 5 years of my life" I said.

"Really, how did that happen" Jeremy asked curious.

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know I was in some kind of accident, my parents had told me, and my memories just never returned."

"That must be horrible" Jeremy said sympathetically.

"It is it's like a piece of me that's missing you know, a piece that I may get back" I told him sadly. I sighed remembering the moments where I wished that I could remember, because I feel like I'm not a whole person.

"So what happened" Jeremy asked.

"I just went on with living, and up until I was ten years old everything was great, I had a very great relationship with my parents, and their families" I said with my voicing breaking on the last part. I felt tears start to fall as I remembered what life was like before being kicked out.

(Flashback)

An 8 year old Rose was dancing around the apartment in a ballerina outfit. "Very good Rosy" her mother said grinning sitting on the couch smiling and clapping. "I want to be a ballerina when I grow up Mommy" Rose said continuing to dance. "You can be anything you want to be" her mother said smiling at the little girl. "I love you mommy" Rose said stopping her dance to go hug her mother. "I love you too Rosy" her mother said hugging her tightly

(End Flashback)

I didn't realized that the tears were seeping down my face. My breathing was becoming more rapid with each and every second.

"Rose you don't need to tell if you really don't want to" Jeremy said noticing how upset she was becoming.

I just shook my head because I knew that I needed to do this, I needed to tell.

After calming down a little bite I said "Everything changed when I was 10, my parents went out for the night and had my Uncle Jacob watch me." By this time I was sobbing as the memories of that day flashed through me.

(Flashback)

10 year old Rose was sitting on the couch doing her homework with her uncle sitting over on the chair watching her. "Hows the homework coming along" he asked Rose. Rose shrugged and said "Just finished it." "Okay now your parents said you are to go to bed after homework" Jacob said with a smile. "Ok night" Rose said running to her room.

By this time Rose was in her PJ'S and ready to go to sleep. Then suddenly Uncle Jacob came. "Coming in to wish you goodnight sweetheart" Jacob said with an eery smiled. "Night" Rose said as she was about to lay down, until Jacob stopped her. "Just sit on your bed for a minute." Rose was starting to become scared because of his creepy smile, and then became frightened when he put his hand on her Womanhood."

(End Flashback)

"M-My U-Uncle had M-M-olested me and more than once" I said sobbing with my hands put over my face.

Jeremy's POV

When Rose blurted out that her uncle molested her, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I was pissed off, how could someone do something so horrible to such a sweet girl. I put my arms around Rose and just let her cry it off on my shoulder. Rose was such a strong person, she's the last person I would ever suspect of something like molestation happening to her. I can't help, but feel her pain, no wonder she never wants to talk about her past. I only hope I can help her in some way.

After an hour of Rose sobbing, she finally started to calm down, I knew I shouldn't push her, but I want her to finish so I figure out a way to help her. I was surprised that Rose spoke up without me having to ask her.

"I did tell my parents, after It happened a few times" she said with a weak voice from crying.

"What happened" I asked, though I probably knew the answer already.

"They didn't believe me, they called me a little liar and proceeded to beat me for being a bad child, and eventually they couldn't take it anymore, they kicked me out with nothing, but the clothes on my back" she said resting her head on my shoulder.

They seriously kicked out a 10 year old child with nowhere to go.

"Where did you go" I asked her wondering how she could survive on her own.

Rose smiled a little and said "Nowhere, I had become homeless. I slept in alleyways, subways, train stations, even garbage dumpsters . I was forced to steal to survive. It was only a few months ago that I met a man that changed my life forever. We talked for a bite and I told him what happened. Then he suddenly gave me 6,000 dollars and told me to get away from New York and start a new life. He told me that I deserved to have a good life instead of the one I was living. No one had ever done that for me, before. He inspired me to change my life around and believe me Jeremy the person I was before you wouldn't like her at all."

After she finished I was amazed at how strong and amazing she really is. Surviving 6 years on the streets as a child, I don't how she could have survived. I couldn't help, but tear up a little. At first glance she seems like the kind of person who's lead a great life, which was my first impression of her, but all this time she's been hiding so much emotional trouble. It just goes to show you shouldn't be quick to judge people, because you just don't know what they've really been through. I rested my head on hers and "I will always be here for you Rose no matter what."

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 8 and I hoped everyone liked. One of my reviewers gave me advice on how to make my story set up better, so everything wasn't so munched together, so I hope I did a good job of that and I want to thank that reviewer for the advice. I hoped I did a good job with this one, I wanted to give Rose a complicated past, to mix in with her good nature, to show everyone in difficult situations don't always turn out bad. So please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rose's POV

I couldn't believe I had actually told someone about my past, I never thought I would, but with Jeremy I felt like I could tell him anything. Strange I never felt that way before with a guy in my entire life. Jeremy didn't leave me, until we had to get up for school the next day. He had wanted to stay and walk me there, but I told him I would be fine and that he needed to go home and get ready as well. When I looked in the mirror I saw just how horrible I looked. There were dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I sighed thinking that I would have to put on a lot of make up.

When I got to school Jeremy was waiting for me, and like the gentlemen he was walked me to nearly all of my classes throughout the day. It was very sweet of him to do that, no one has ever treated me so sweet before. I didn't see much of Elena, Bonnie, or Caroline, but Jeremy told me that's because they're probably dealing with another vampire situation. Every time Rebekah tried to approach I quickly moved away or went to talk to someone else. I didn't want to deal with them anymore, not with all the horrible things that they have done to people. I knew Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena were just as guilty in killing people for nourishment, but hearing how cruel the Originals are and what they do to get what they want is just plain evil. I wanted nothing to do with them now.

After school was over I had to hurry and go home to get change for work. I really can't afford to lose this job; I really need the money right now.

Normal POV

A tall African American boy with short hair was walking through a deserted alley way in downtown New York. All around him were hobos and prostitutes either eating out of garbage cans or having sex against the walls. Finally he found the girl he was looking for. She had long black hair and was wearing a revealing outfit, which was too surprising most women in this part of town were prostitutes after all.

"Well look what we have here, Jordan McAllister it's been such a long time" the girl said smoking her cigarette.

"I suppose it has been Charlotte" Jordan said.

Charlotte put out her cigarette and asked "So you here for a free quickie or what because I thought you weren't ever coming back to this place."

Jordan sighed and said "That was the plan, but things have changed, I need you to tell me where Rose Sanchez is."

Charlotte suddenly looked interested and said "Rose, what makes you think I know where she is."

Jordan looked at her expectantly and said "Because you and her were pretty close. Just tell me where she is at its very important and I have no time to waste.

Charlotte sighed and said "I have no idea where the hell she is at, she disappeared a like half a year ago.

"What do you mean disappeared" Jordan asked shocked.

Charlotte shrugged and said "I don't know what happened she was suppose to met me in this spot one night for work and she never showed up again, I'm assuming she ran away."

"Why" Jordan asked.

"Because the night she disappeared was the night that Ron Hathaway was released from prison" Charlotte said.

"Oh my god I thought he was put away for 20 years" Jordan asked.

"Paroled for good behavior after only almost 2 years" Charlotte said.

"If that's the case then she must be hiding somewhere else" Jordan said.

"Probably and also under a new name, I mean if I was going to go into hiding I would change my name to leave no traces behind. Rose is a smart girl, she probably made sure that no connections could be traced back to her life her" Charlotte said to Jordan.

Jordan realized that she was right Rose was long gone and under a new name, which will make it harder for him to find her. The good part though is that it also means that it will also be harder for the Stability Center to find her as well. Jordan realized he's going to have to go all out on finding Rose and keeping her safe.

**Rose's POV**

I was exhausted from work, today was surprisingly a busy day at the coffee shop. Secretley though I was glad it was busy because Kol came in today staying for almost over 3 hours watching me and everytime I served him, he tried to talk to me. I just gave him his drinks and walked off. I sighed mentally wishing that I never came to this small town.

When I walked outside I was almost expecting Jeremy, but it wasn't instead it was Bonnie.

"Hi Rose" Bonnie said a little nervous

"Hey" I said myself a little nervous wondering what was going on.

Bonnie sighed and said "Rose can we go to the park and talk for a few I really need to talk to you."

"Ok sure" I said wondering where this was headed.

We walked to the park in silence, and I must admit Bonnie looked real nervous. Once we sat on a bench and Bonnie making sure we were alone started to talk.

"Rose I want to apologize once again for my behavior towards you when you first came here" she said.

"Bonnie you don't have to apologize" I said.

Bonnie looked at me like I was crazy and said "No I have to, I feel bad for making you lose control of your powers at the grill, it's just that these past year has been full of Drama here in Mystic Falls and it seemed like every new person that came, wanted to kill my friends or just add more drama to the current one. I jumped to conclusions when I noticed you had Ancestral magic, I shouldn't have done that."

I smiled at Bonnie and said "Thank you for apologizing Bonnie it really means a lot, and believe me I understand what it's like to be paranoid about someone after dealing with enough of other people's drama."

Bonnie smiled back and said "So how about we make a new start between us, and not just you and me, but also with Caroline and Elena."

"I would love that" I said sincerely. Then we shook hands on our new founded friendship.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 9 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good I had a bite of writer's block, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Next chapter will be a bite of a time skip, probably around 3 or 4 months ahead. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
